In prior known devices, the conveyor flights supporting sawn wood are various flat bar steels, having the length of two chains and being fixedly installed transversely on top of the chain so that they extend beyond the chain by as much as the width of the chain. When the chains are positioned adjacently, the flat bar steel is equally much also on top of the second chain. This is a simple structure, but the maximum width of the conveyor is only twice the minimum width. Using a conveyor wider than a bundle of sawn wood, from which conveyor the boards are transferred by means of blades or guides to board conveyors on the sides of the conveyor, sufficient boardejection force cannot be achieved. A subsequent board must push the preceding one, and thus they will fall irregularly onto the side conveyors. The boards will wedge against each other, especially if they are waney.